


You Are My Art *ON HOLD*

by ahamiltonofcrap



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fashion AU, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Maybe idk yet - Freeform, Modern AU, Multi, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Trans Character, i don't know the plot yet, trans!herc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahamiltonofcrap/pseuds/ahamiltonofcrap
Summary: *ON HOLD*Alexander Hamilton is a hardworking, inspired man who happens to be the most well-known photographer in the fashion industry.  Although his life outside of work is non-existent, Alex knew that his career, and the legacy he has been building toward since he was 19, was more important.  But one day, he meets a particular model during a photoshoot that makes his priorities change...- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -John Laurens is a free-spirited, bubbly youngster who decided to go into modeling to make some extra cash while he searched for a job.  Little did he know that he would get an offer to model for a designer suit company, where he met a charming photographer who took an interest in him.Or maybe it was John that took an interest in him.I'm publishing this on my Wattpad as well, @ahamiltonofcrap.





	1. The Model

**Author's Note:**

> Helll000ww and welcome to my first, probably trash fanfic. @michaelmarshmellow helped me write some of this :)

I opened the door to the studio, leaving the crisp fall air for a warm vanilla scent. I smiled at the air freshener I had plugged into the wall as I walked down the hall, where various photos of my favorite shots lined the walls. Some were a bit basic, more tailored toward popular magazines, but the rest were works of art, unique expositions of fashion and the human body. Those were my favorites. I stepped into the room I was using for today's shoot and let the door fall behind me with a nice clasping sound. Ah, the satisfaction. It didn't last long, as my workplace was buzzing with tech guys, makeup artists, stylists, interns, runners, and more. 

"Mr. Hamilton?" asked a small voice to my left. It was my assistant, Philip. Well, sort of. He's actually an intern, but I admired his responsibility and creativity. He was actually in his second year of college, but I intended to hire him soon. 

"When would you like to start the shoot?" He continued, marking down a couple things on a clipboard.

"Whenever the model is ready, you can send him up and we can commence," I answered, taking off my coat and hanging up on a rack.

"Well, he just got out of makeup. I'll call him over." With that, Philip smiled and hopped away. I walked over to where my camera was set up, with the exact lense I requested. As I was testing it, zooming in and out repeatedly, a large hand tapped my shoulder. I spun around to see a tall, buffy man with dark skin. He looked pretty intimidating, but he smiled brightly.

"Hello, Mr. Hamilton. We haven't formally met yet. I'm Hercules Mulligan, founder and leader in chief of Mulligan Menswear," he explained in a soft voice as he held out his hand. He seemed pretty approachable for the wrestler that he looked like.

"Alexander Hamilton, at your service." I took his hand and shook it. "So, what are you looking for in today's shoot?" I asked. That was how I started every photoshoot. Whoever was in charge gave me their thoughts and I let the inspiration come to me.

"The pictures need to be masculine. They have to be sexy and flattering." He used a lot of hand gestures, I noticed.

"Perfect. I can do that," I nodded. "So, where is my model?" I pondered.

"He's right here," answered Mr. Mulligan, gesturing toward a short man standing beside him.

Oh my god. 

He couldn't have been more that 5'5. In the bright studio, his hazel eyes glistened green, adorned with brown specks and fluttery lashes. He had tan, almost golden skin splattered with freckles. A small grin rested above his sharp jawline. His brown, curly hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the back of his head.

"Hello. I'm John Laurens, pleasure to meet you," the man smiled brightly. His voice was soft, casual, and...in an odd way, intriguing. "I can't wait to start, I really do admire your work."

I smiled and nodded at the compliment, but I felt a hot blush creep up on my cheeks. John grinned and walked past me to the shooting area: A tall, white room with dark oak flooring. The actual wood wasn't the nicest shade, but the shoot was to be done in black and white. I followed the model and took my spot behind the camera as the lights shifted, John Laurens walked to the middle of the set. The shadows cast upon his face made him look mysterious, and I needed to figure out.

Why was I so attracted to this man?


	2. The Prep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay i finally uploaded  
> also this was supposed to be alot longer but i neeeded to update  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos! they rlly make my day <3

"Alright, everything is setup, you can start," said Philip from beside me. Everyone was ready. The tech guys were in their seats, behind large black boxes that controlled the lights and what looked like hundreds of tangled wires. They were staring at their computers, probably pulling up the editing software. There were people with clipboard walking around, barking orders and jotting things down. John Laurens was standing in the middle of the set, chuckling as a makeup artist did some last-minute touchups. My god, he was stunning. I had never really thought about my sexuality in adulthood. Sure, in middle and high school, I had female crushes, but once my career took off, I had no time for a love life...or a social life. The human body was never really something sexy, it was the way you portrayed it that gave it that factor. To me, the human body has always been a canvas, my favorite way to display art. No one was "hot" or "beautiful" in my eyes, and my work is meant to bring those traits out. 

At least I thought that was how it worked.

Because, before I even took one picture, John Laurens was beautiful.

"Um...Mr. Hamilton. What would you like me to do?" The model's voice broke my train of thought. I blinked a few times and nodded.

"Ok. First, I need the old dresser drawer, does someone have that?" I see two runners in the corner picking it up. "Good. Now, John, you are going to sit on the corner of it and look as masculine and sexy as possible, ok?" I giggled. He nodded and beamed as the brown dresser was placed in the center of the set. He sat on the left corner, even though it was more like leaning on it, and looked over his left shoulder, mouth slightly open.

Click.

He changed position every time my finger pressed down on the camera's top button, something all models know to do. For the first 30 minutes, the pictures taken were simple, masculine, and...basic. The same thing you would see on every page of Vogue. I always had take shots like those to satisfy the company. Those pictures taking in the first 30 minutes would probably end up as the ones you see when you go buy something off of a website. But anyone who hired me knew that "basic shots" weren't the only thing I did. Little did everyone know, Mr. Mulligan actually wanted more than just some masculine photos.

He wanted to dissolve the boundary between female and male fashion in the designer community.

It was no secret that Hercules Mulligan had once been Holly Mulligan. He transitioned as a teen, then got into fashion. Although I only knew him by his perfectly tailored, good-quality menswear, which competed with Calvin Klein, Michael Kors, and Ralph Lauren, I respected him. He has received a large amount of hate and criticism in his life, especially as a renowned designer. But the constant flow of transphobic articles and threatening emails had only made his dream more vivid, and this photoshoot was the first step toward a revolution.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I spun around to see Mr. Mulligan, grinning ear to ear.

"Mr. Hamilton, these shots look great," He marveled, looking up at the set.

"Thank you, Mr. Mulligan. But we both know that the real photoshoot hasn't started yet." The real purpose of this wasn't revealed to the crew or even John Laurens. The only people who knew were myself, Mr. Mulligan, and my favorite makeup artist: Lafayette. He worked as a drag queen in France a couple years back, so he had experience with being creative and innovative. I always hired him for all my projects, as he was also a great person to be around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lafayette take John away to the hair and makeup station, where he would get contour, highlighter, eyeliner, and whatever else the Frenchman felt was appropriate. I couldn't say this for many people, but I trusted his judgement.

15 minutes later, John Laurens came out from the hair/makeup area and strode confidently toward me, awaiting instructions.

Oh my God.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm discontinuing this AU. Read why below

So the reason I'm discontinuing this is because I'm just not feeling it. I didn't really have a plot going into it, and I just don't know how to get past a few more chapters. Anyone is welcome to continue this, just tag me in it somewhere bc I wanna read it!!! Also, go check out my other work, if I see any AU's I like, I might make a multi-chapter fic based on it!

I'm sososo sorry!

*EDIT*

So, I really like this idea, and it's not like I lost motivation. If yall can just comment what you think should happen, I might even continue this work. I'm changing the "discontinued" to "on hold"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hOE for comments and kudos. Also, should I change the POV at all?


End file.
